By Your Side
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Just a little one shot about Chat taking care of Ladybug when she is sick. Enjoy!


**This is just a small one shot for you guys. It would t leave me alone while I had my fever yesterday so I decided to go ahead and make it a story. So Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

 _By Your Side_

Tikki had told her to stay inside and just leave a message for Chat to do patrols on his own because she was sick but she just wouldn't listen. She figured she could still do a small round of patrols with him and then head in for the night to rest.

Big mistake.

She was waiting for Chat at their usual place and she was getting a little light headed from the swinging. She rested on a pole to keep everything from spinning. She really should just go home, but now she couldn't even see straight. Chat came soon enough to find his lady not lookin to good.

"Hey LB, are you feeling alright?" He asked softly while laying a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. It startled her slightly, but she relaxed.

Yes...no... not really. I wanted to do patrol but I guess that last akuma attack really took it out of me earlier today and …." she didn't finish, which was odd.

 _There mus t be something going around because a few others in class, including Marientte, didn't look to good today either. It surprised me to see her at all second period with how everyone else got sent home._

"There must be a bug going around, I know someone who has it too. Hopefully if you get some rest it might let up." He was staring at her trying to evaluate if she could make it home or not on her own. They don't know each-others identities, so he cant take her home... which she knows.

"I can manage, ill just walk home." She tried to reassure him that she would be fine, but he wasn't buying it. She knew this because he wasn't letting go of her shoulder, in face he only tightened his grip on her.

"I'm fine really Chat." She finally moved from her spot on the pole and took his hand off of her shoulder so she could try to start the walk home. She could feel Chats gaze burning a hole in her back.

"And let Hawkmoth or some by stander figure out where you live and who you are? And don't even think about saying you'll just transform back and walk because its cold out and I doubt that you want to brace a walk in the cold in your condition." He tried to tell her as she walked next to her while she was ignoring him. She wouldn't have it though. She turned to him to tell him to just go on patrol already but she didn't get that far when she slipped on some ice and went down until Chat caught her. The spinning came back full force and she was starting to see black spots in the edges of her vision.

When she didn't do anything but hold on to Chat for a while he figured she was done arguing. He scooped her up and took off across the roof tops to a place he knew was empty.

Marinette was only half aware of Chat running across the rooftops with her in his arms. She could register the cold air and she clung to him to get some warmth. She had no doubt her face was flushed from the fever by now, but she didn't care anymore. All she wanted was to sleep, preferably somewhere warm. She was vaguely wondering where Chat was taking her though. She couldn't make out where they were once he had slowed down to a stroll on an empty street.

She must have passed out for a bit because the next thing she remembers was Chat whispering something to her while lowering her down and then having a fuzzy blanket pulled over her. She sighed in relief when she felt her own heat come back to her from the blanket. Or was it a heated blanket? She honestly couldn't tell. She snuggled into it grateful for it all the same. Her head was still spinning, she tried to squint at Chat when she felt him put a cold rag on her forehead just above her mask. She mumbled a thank you... or at least she thought she did. After that it was all blank until she woke up to the morning light.

She felt a lot better, maybe still under the weather but nothing compared to yesterday. She turned over to see a blinking clock on the side table. Well that didn't help her because it meant the time was wrong. Then she realized something very important. Or rather a few things hit her at once.

It was a school day

Her parents have no idea where she was

SHE had no idea where she was

Chat was sleeping on the floor with his arms as a pillow over the side of her bed as cute as a kitten.

She let her panic cease for just a bit in order to be grateful that she has a partner like him. She reached over and pet his head and around his leather ears for a minute until he slowly woke up.

He looked at her with dreary eyes. He must had been up all night trying to keep her fever down because he looked tired and there was also a fever reducing medication, bowl of water, and thermometer on the bedside table.

"Have a good sleep kitty?" She asked as she kept petting him. She gave him another minute to wake up before she took her hand away. He looked like he wanted to purr so she was pretty sure he was waking up.

"I should be the one asking you that M'lady. How are you feeling?" He wanted to get up and stretch but he didn't want to break away from the moment, she was gazing at him so lovingly that he would stay in that position forever if he had to. She took a deep breath and finally started to stretch herself so that she could tell him if she was feeling better. He did the same, boy were his muscles sore from that position. She swung her legs over the bed and finally asked the questions she wanted to ask. He told her that it was 10 am and they were at a small apartment that his mom used to live at. The apartment was long forgotten so he figured it was the perfect place. He even turned the electricity on so he could get the heat running and some light. She was hungry was shocked to hear him say there was food too. Apparently he had left her for a few minutes to get groceries, just enough for a decent meal. He told her to take a shower while he whipped it up.

She was relieved to have the shower. It made hre feel much fresher and more normal. If she timed it right she could get to school by second period. She talked to Tikki and apologized for not listening and promised she could lecture her more when they were home. She transformed back and was surprised at the good looking meal waiting for her at the kitchen table. The apartment was small but its not like they needed much room. It was simply mac and cheese, but it had some peas and hotdogs (that's what it looked like at least) and some pepper flakes in it too. And was that bacon? It looked like a casserole. And it smelled like a piece of heaven, especially with how hungry she was.

They ate in a comfortable silence for the most part. She asked about how the night went for him while she was out cold, and apparently she wasn't as out cold as she thought. She had woken up just enough for him to give her the medicine and to say some non-coherent things about needles and orders, but he wasn't sure what she was talking about. She just said she doesn't know either. (though it was probably because she had all of those clothing orders from some of her classmates due to the upcoming dance and she had been staying up late at night trying to get them done almost every night before patrols.)

"I didn't know you could cook." She told him while they were at the door about to leave the apartment. "Thank you for the... well everything. My kiwami told me to not go out last night and I didn't listen. So thank you for being there for me when I really needed it." She gave him that soft smile again and he thought he was going to be as red as she was last night.

"Yeah, well I'll always be there for you M'lady. No matter if its fighting akumas or just there for the smaller stuff. I always want to be there for you." It was her turn to blush. She didn't have a clue what to say. So she just smiled and waved goodbye and was off to the rooftops before he could say anymore.

 **Alright so let me know what you think! Like I said it was just a quick little one shot that wouldnt leave me alone. So please R &R! **


End file.
